The Legend of Zelda: Disney & Non-Disney Edition
by typetdj
Summary: While listening to some memorable songs from my childhood, I came across an interesting thought: "What would happen if I combined the Legend of Zelda with Disney or Non-Disney songs?" And so, I present to you: ten parodies performed by some of your favorite Zelda characters! Warning:there are spoilers! Please rate, review, request for more and hopefully, you will enjoy!
1. Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time)

In the Dark of Hyrule

[GANONDORF]

In the dark of the night she was tossing and turning

And the dream that she had was as bad as can be -

It scared her out of her head -

The Chosen Hero was dead!

Then she opened her eyes

And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most troublesome man in Gerudo.

When the royals beckoned me they made a mistake!

My plans made each of them pay

But one little girl got away!

Princess Zelda, beware,

Ganondorf's awake!

[CREATURES]

In the dark of Hyrule Ganon will find her

In the dark of Hyrule evil will shine!

Aah...

[GANONDORF]

I'll conquer the land

[GANONDORF AND CREATURES]

The Triforce in my hand!

[ALL]

In the dark of Hyrule

[GANONDORF]

She'll be mine!

I can feel that my powers are surely evolving!

And I know that I won't be alone for long!

And although he is rather brave

I'll make sure he's in his grave!

Link, the Chosen Hero of Time!

Begone...

[CREATURES]

In the dark of Hyrule Ganon will smite him!

[GANONDORF]

Death is the least I can do!

[CREATURES]

He'll destroy the hero in the blink of an eye.

Ooh!

[GANONDORF]

Soon he will see the true power in me.

[ALL]

In the dark of Hyrule

[GANONDORF]

He will die!

[CREATURES]

In the dark of Hyrule

Ganon will catch them

Catch them!

Ooh!

In the dark of Hyrule comes a surprise.

Doom them!

[GANONDORF]

And soon, they'll decide -

[GANONDORF AND CREATURES]

There is nowhere to hide!

[ALL]

In the dark of Hyrule...

In the dark of Hyrule...

[GANONDORF]

March my minions,

Obey your master,

Show them their demise!

Get them now,

Yes, 'cause great disaster

[ALL]

In the dark of Hyrule...

In the dark of Hyrule...

In the dark of Hyrule...

[GANONDORF]

I will rise!


	2. Marin (Link's Awakening)

"Soon" from "Thumbelina"

One warm day while Link searched for his lost sword, there was a girl named Marin who sat on a rock watching the seagulls flying across the shore. Almost every day, she would look to the sky and see them soar. "Look at them, they're so majestic. Why, if I was a seagull, I would fly to faraway places and sing for many people! I would love to feel the air flowing beneath my wings!" And with a soft sigh, she began to strum her harp and sing.

[MARIN]

I know that sometime

Someday

Sometime

I'll have my freedom… soon

Across the sea bream

There's a sweet dream

I'll have that sweet dream… soon

Soon I'll fly so far away

Soon I'm finally free

Wind… while you're roaring

I'll be soaring

Carry me

'Cross the sea and… soon

"If I wish to the Wind Fish, I wonder if my dream will come true. All I can do is hope…"


	3. Gaepora (Skyward Sword)

Surface Below ("Fathoms Below" from "The Little Mermaid")

[GAEPORA]

I'll tell you a tale from out of the blue

And it's where you are destined to go

Fly off boy adventure is waiting for you

In the marvelous surface below

Surface below, below

From whence wayward southerlies blow

Where Hylia reigns and her people remain

In the marvelous surface below

Below, below

The marvelous surface below


	4. Sheik (Ocarina of Time)

Elements Inside of You

("Colors of the Wind" from "Pocahontas")

[SHEIK]

You say that the journey's end is near

But I fear that the worst has not yet taken its turn

But still, you concentrate on how you will set things straight

My friend, there's just so much that you will learn.

You will learn…

You wonder how the land became just like this

The time has changed in many different ways

But I know that one thing time never changes

is the lingering memory of younger days.

You think that destiny will cause you failure

Although this is the calm before the storm

But if you seek the elements of a hero

You'll make sure the blessed kingdom will reform

Have you ever heard the wind whispering in your ear?

Or felt the blazing passion spring anew?

Can you feel your heart a-flowing like a river?

Can you feel the elements inside of you?

Can you feel the elements inside of you?

That day from seven years ago, at the temple

That time you drew the blade of evil's bane

The thief that trailed behind you saw a loophole

Snatched the Triforce, causing him to go insane

And now the place you used to know as Hyrule

Is now a place where one barely survives

But do not fret, for I assure you one thing

That the princess you search for is still alive

Ganon has cursed this land indeed

But if you keep trying, then you'll succeed

Just remember that the spirits will stand by your side

And just know that the light will soon shine through

I believe that you can stop all of the darkness

And you'll feel the elements inside of you

You can set all Hyrule free

Just believe and you will see

You can feel the elements inside of you


	5. Cia (Hyrule Warriors)

Din's Fire ("Hellfire" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame")

[CIA]

O Blessed Hylia

You know I am a just woman

Of my powers I am dignified

O Blessed Hylia

You know I'm so much better than

The common, boisterous, and uncivilized

Then tell me, Hylia

Why I see him standing there

Why his feral eyes still scorch my soul

I want him, I need him

His blazing immortality

Is driving this old flesh out of control

Like fire

Din's fire

This lustful, burning sin

This scorching

Desire

Destroys me from within

It's all her fault

She is to blame

It is the blonde-haired one

Who chose to interfere

It's all her fault

In Nayru's plan

She stole the man I love

The one that I hold dear

Protect me, Hylia

Don't let the Princess cast her spell

Don't let her magic sear my flesh and bone

Destroy Princess Zelda

And send her to the fires of hell

And let poor Link be mine and mine alone

That fire

Din's fire

Now Hero, it's your turn

Take me or

Your pyre

Be mine and let her burn

Hylia forgive him

Hylia forgive me

But he will be mine

And she will burn!


	6. Lana (Hyrule Warriors)

Lana's Prayer ("God Help the Outcasts" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame")

[LANA]

I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there

I don't know if you would listen

To a witch's prayer

Yes, I know I am the pure one

But this is not for me

I'm just here hoping and praying

That you set the others free

Please help the soldiers

Weary from war

Give them the power

To travel afar

Please help the hero

Continue to stand

If he can't guide them

Then no one else can

Don't give me wealth

Don't give me fame

Don't give me glory to shine on my name

Don't give me love I can possess

I beg you, Hylia, give them a blessing

I ask for nothing

I can get by

But I know my other

half is soon to die

Please save the lost one

Relieve her somehow

She is a loved one

She needs you right now

Please help my loved ones

They need you now


	7. Link (Ocarina of Time)

Journey Through Hyrule ("Journey to the Past" from "Anastasia")

[LINK]

Din don't fail me now

Nayru don't desert me

Can't turn back, I've come too far

Tonight is the night,

'Tis the night I travel,

To a place beyond the stars.

Oh how the world can be so cruel

On this journey through Hyrule.

Somewhere up ahead,

Princess Zelda's waiting,

Nights of dreams just can't be true.

Wanted by all foes,

Insecure, however,

Can't rest 'til the journey's through.

It's just me and my fighting tools

On this journey through Hyrule.

Power, Wisdom, Courage

There were times when my ancestor had them too.

Power, Wisdom, Courage

I will never be complete until I find you.

Traveling by foot,

One step then another,

Who knows where my fate shall stand?

Back and forth all day,

Through the water, forest,

Fire, shadow, light, and sand.

I know this is a sign,

Destiny I'll find.

Zelda guide me with your hands.

And lead me through

This land!


	8. Grandma (Wind Waker)

Soon ("Soon Reprise" from "Thumbelina")

[GRANDMA]

I know that sometime someday

Somehow those kids will come home soon

O wind please guide them, stand beside them

And they shall come home soon

Soon the stress and pain will end

Hearts will soon be mending

And while they draw near, I will wait here

They'll come 'round, safe and sound

And soon


	9. Colin (Twilight Princess)

Somewhere Out There ("Somewhere Out There" from "An American Tail")

[COLIN]

Somewhere out there,

Beyond the shining star,

Someone's watching o'er you and guiding you from far.

Somehow out there,

Nothing can stop you,

That somehow makes me wonder if I can be like that too

And even though I know that I am not so brave at all,

I'll always care for those no matter if they're big or small.

And I know you will not give up until danger is bound,

The goddesses shall see that you will come back safe and sound.

Someday, one day,

I will adventure too,

I know you'll support me, 'cause someday I

Will be brave like you.


	10. Byrne (Spirit Tracks)

Stronger Than the Spirits ("I Can Go the Distance" from "Hercules")

[BYRNE]

I've already lived

O'er a century

Just to be as mighty

As I could ever be

But I stayed for naught

And I chose to flee

Now I realize that

Greater strength was meant for me

I'll achieve this dream

Stronger than the Spirits

I shall be supreme

This dream's mine alone

I will never rest

'Til I pass the test

I will do most anything

To make this strength my own

I will be, somehow,

Stronger than the Spirits

None can stop me now

I will reign alone

And no one in town

Would dare bring me down

I will do most anything

To make this strength my own

Reprise

[BYRNE]

I was meant to be

Stronger than the Spirits

It's my destiny

Mine and mine alone

Everyone shall see

Stronger than the Spirits

That I've gained a newfound strength that

I can call my own


End file.
